da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
BACK TO BACK (bài hát)
BACK TO BACK là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên của Da-iCE, phát hành ngày 18/12/2019. Giai điệu của bài hát được sáng tác khi Kudo Taiki đi Thuỵ Điển vào tháng 2/2019.Making of BACK TO BACK 2019.2.20 at Stockholm * Lời bài hát: Kanata Okajima, Taiki Kudo * Nhạc: Albin Nordqvist, Taiki Kudo * Sắp xếp: Albin Nordqvist * Vũ đạo bởi Show-hey & CHALI Lời bài hát Kanji= Nanananana… Nanananana… yo 123 Let’s go Nanananana… Nanananana… 楽しんでいこうぜ So BACK TO BACK I don’t know what to do 尽くして来た My BEST 結果求め過ぎて正直 I’m bit tired What you want, what you want, show me what you want 繰り返す自問自答 ”本当はどこに行きたいの？” 時代に縛られ Where am I now? 好き勝手出来ない oh yeah もう このままでいたくない What you think about this? BACK TO BACK ついてきな この指止まれ Nanananana… Nanananana… BACK TO BACK 同じ景色じゃ つまらない So 肩の力抜いて BACK TO BACK Nanananana… Nanananana… 楽しんでいこうぜ So BACK TO BACK Hey guys ねえ 構えてないで Hit up, hit up and Show us your pages アガル 僕らの Value 七転八倒 & We go to heaven What you want, what you want, show me what you want 想像してみて ”本当は何が聞きたいの？” 変わって行くけど I’m on your side まだ信じてみない？ BACK TO BACK ついてきな この指止まれ Nanananana… Nanananana… BACK TO BACK 同じ景色じゃ つまらない So 肩の力抜いて BACK TO BACK 明日のことすら わからない 後悔してもいいんじゃない？ oh yeah So 生き急がないでいたい What you think about this? BACK TO BACK ついてきな この指止まれ Nanananana… Nanananana… BACK TO BACK 同じ景色じゃ つまらない So 肩の力抜いて BACK TO BACK Nanananana… Nanananana… 楽しんでいこうぜ BACK TO BACK Nanananana… Nanananana… 楽しんでいこうぜ So BACK TO BACK Source: https://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/da-ice/back-to-back/ |-| Romaji= Nanananana… Nanananana… yo 123 Let’s go Nanananana… Nanananana… Tanoshinde ikou ze So BACK TO BACK I don’t know what to do tsukushite kita My BEST Kekka motome sugite shoujiki I’m bit tired What you want, what you want, show me what you want Kurikaesu jimonjitou ‘Hontou wa doko ni ikitai no?’ Jidai ni shibarare Where am I now? Suki katte dekinai oh yeah Mou kono mama de itakunai What you think about this? BACK TO BACK Tsuitekina kono yubi tomare Nanananana… Nanananana… BACK TO BACK Onaji keshiki ja tsumaranai So kata no chikara nuite BACK TO BACK Nanananana… Nanananana… Tanoshinde ikou ze So BACK TO BACK Hey guys Nee kamaetenaide Hit up, hit up and Show us your pages Agaru Bokura no Value Shichitenbattou & We go to heaven What you want, what you want, show me what you want Souzou shite mite ‘hontou wa nani ga kikitai no?’ Kawatte yuku kedo I’m on your side Mada shinjite minai? BACK TO BACK Tsuitekina kono yubi tomare Nanananana… Nanananana… BACK TO BACK Onaji keshiki ja tsumaranai So kata no chikara nuite BACK TO BACK Ashita no koto sura wakaranai Koukai shite mo iin janai? Oh yeah So iki isoganai de itai What you think about this? BACK TO BACK Tsuitekina kono yubi tomare Nanananana… Nanananana… BACK TO BACK Onaji keshiki ja tsumaranai So kata no chikara nuite BACK TO BACK Nanananana… Nanananana… Tanoshinde ikou ze BACK TO BACK Nanananana… Nanananana… Tanoshinde ikou ze So BACK TO BACK Video Da-iCE- 12月18日(水)発売 17th Single「BACK TO BACK」リリックビデオ（MBSドラマ特区「あおざくら 防衛大学校物語」エンディングテーマ） Da-iCE - New Single「BACK TO BACK」Music Video（MBSドラマ特区「あおざくら 防衛大学校物語」エンディングテーマ） Da-iCE - 「BACK TO BACK」Official Dance Practice Da-iCE - BACK TO BACK (LIVE) -KAN-ROM-ENG- Tham khảo Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Bài hát sáng tác bởi thành viên Thể_loại:Kudo Taiki